


Chasing Fireflies

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, late night swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: Jon and Daenerys' late night swim soon turns into a night of passion.





	Chasing Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer version of a ficlet I did on tumblr. Here's the link https://ellimomo.tumblr.com/image/162307618638

“You ready?” Daenerys asked Jon with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“You bet” He grinned taking her hand they walked out their cabin.

They were heading down to Blackwater lake where they shared many memories over the years. It was his and Daenerys’ special place it was where they shared their first kiss and Jon had fell head over heels in love with the strong-willed girl at that very moment.

“Jon look!” Daenerys’ excited sequel broke Jon out of the fond memory as he was lead closer to the dark lake. The campers were arriving in two days so this was the last night they would have before their busy schedules intervened.

“It’s still beautiful” Daenerys sighed as she stared at the sparkling water.

“It’s not the only thing” said Jon who was looking at her with love in his eyes. Blushing Daenerys shook her head “Wow I didn’t know you could be such a romantic Jon” Daenerys teased playfully. Rolling his eyes “Only when it comes to you darling”.

They started to peel off their clothes reveling their swimsuits that were underneath. Daenerys looked practically sinful in her white bikini that hugged her breasts perfectly making them seem bigger. Jon sometimes couldn't believe that they were actually together. It seemed to good to be true but here she was in front of him her milky skin glowing in the moonlight. She almost seemed like a dream to him even though he'd known her for years. All Jon wanted to do at that moment was to pull her close and kiss her and never stop.

“Enjoying the view?” Snapping out of his thoughts he could see Daenerys with her hands on her hips a knowing smirk on her beautiful face.

“Oh umm..yeah..sorry about that I didn't mean to st-stare" Stuttering over his words in embarrassment Daenerys’ smile grew as she took his hand and lead him deep in the water. They were far enough where the water barely reached their shoulders.

“Don’t apologize I happen to like the way you stare at me” She whispered in his ear seductively.

Groaning Jon pulled her lips to his own sucking on them so hard he’d probably leave a bruise. Though Daenerys didn't seem to mind as she moaned in his mouth her tongue quickly finding his. Jon held so close that he could feels her nipples through the fabric making him kiss her harder.

“Jon please touch me” Daenerys voice was feverish in his ear as she spoke. Following her order Jon held her up with one hand while the other one traveled down her body straight to her bikini bottom. Entering two fingers in her slick folds she gasped from the sensation. Pumping his fingers slowly in and out he couldn't help but smile as Daenerys started to wither at his touch.

“Go faster” She told him her eyes closed with lust without hesitation Jon started to pump faster.

“Oh Jon don’t stop”

“I’ll never stop”

He sucked down on her neck and bit down hard. Her cries of pleasure resonated across the lake quickly putting his lips on hers to silence her. He swallowed her cries of euphoria as he continued to pump his fingers in her. His mouth moved with such fervor along with hers that it felt like his whole body was on fire. He never wanted it end. He could feel her body start to tremble and her thighs tighten around him as he continued with his ministrations. He nipped at her neck some more as he felt her start to release. Her breath caught in her throat as she came a delicious cry escaping her lips as she finished. After a couple of moments Daenerys seemed to catch her breath as she looked back at Jon a blissful smile on her face as she touched her forehead to his. “That was amazing” She said letting out a breath her lips barely grazing his.

“Only for you darling” He whispered back pulling her closer her head now resting on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence she asked playfully “Do want to continue this back at our cabin?” she was stroking his back. Pulling away slightly he gave her a wicked grin as she giggled.

“You bet”.

Picking her up Daenerys let out a squeal as Jon lead them out the lake towards their cabin.

"Jon our clothes" Daenerys giggled at him, he was carrying her bridal style so he could she the grin on her face.

Growling he left the clothes "I don't care".

Making it to the cabin he put her down and before she could even close the door he crashed his lips onto hers. Their steps faltering for a moment before Jon pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips in a instant. She whimpered into him as he kissed her hard. Breaking away he quickly pilled off he bikini top to suck on her breasts.

"Fuck" Daenerys hissed as he continued to suck on a breast, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple, He began to to suck on the other one making sure to give each breast enough attention. His scruff rubbed against her smooth skin as he made his way back to her lips kissing her once more with fervor. Daenerys started to buck her pelvis into him making Jon grow harder.

Growling her grabbed her legs and dropped her gently on the bed, both still wet from the lake. Neither of them caring as Jon laid her down. Shoving his swim shorts down he stood completely naked in front of Daenerys who was panting as she watched Jon start to move up her body. Slowing peelng off her bikini bottom Jon began to kiss his way up her luscious legs.

"Is this what you want Daenerys?" He whispered against her skin as he made his was closer to her center.

"Yes" She panted out her chest rising with anticipation.

"Ok" Jon dipped his tongue into her wet folds, he heard her gasp in pleasure her hands quickly grasping his hair. Lifting up a leg over his shoulder Jon continued to feast on her sweet nectar. She started to rock herself against him but Jon held her down as he drank in her juices. He started to trace both their names with his tongue causing Daenerys to cry out pulling his hair slightly he could feel her nail graze his scalp. Jon couldn't get enough of her, He'd become addicted to her, the way she felt, the way she smelled, and especially they way she tasted.

"Jon" Daenerys whimpered, yanking on his curls causing him to growl in pleasure.

"Do that again" He commanded as he dug his tongue dipper into her making her cry out once more as she tugged harder on his hair.

Slipping her leg off his shoulder Jon licked Daenerys' juices off his lips as he placed himself on top off her sliding his penis inside her wet heat with ease. They both shuddered as Jon began to rock his hips, Daenerys drew him close kissing him making Jon lose himself in her. Rolling her hips against him Jon pumped in and out of her delicious center hitting her sweet spot each time. Jon was beginning to get lost in her as he moved himself in and out of her slick folds, she was meeting each thrust rocking her body perfectly along with his. But it wasn't enough for Jon quite yet.

Wanting to become closer Jon sat them up pressing their chests closer together. Daenerys had to adjust herself as she sat on top of his lap. Jon was instantly able to get deeper inside of her as he began to slowly rock himself in and out of her. He continued to thrust as neither of them broke eye contact. Brown eyes met blue as the moved together. 

“Jon” was all Daenerys said as she let out a shudder her body reacting to his movements.

Her legs were wrapped around him once more holding onto him tight. Her breathing coming out ragged as Jon pumped in and out of her. Jon loved the way her breasts bounced against his skin with each thrust it drove him mad with desire.

Jon bent down to suck on her breasts making a whimper escape her lips popping a nipple she gasped from the sensation his tongue brought her. Their lips crashing once more as they kissed each other with fervor tongue clashing for dominance. Daenerys tugged onto his hair while Jon’s hands roamed her perfect body neither of them knowing where one ended and the other began both lost in their love making.

Their bodies sweaty they continued to move against each other. Jon started to thrust faster and faster inside Daenerys causing her to cry out and wither against him She pulled him close for another kiss biting down on his bottom lip Jon was sure she broke the skin but at that moment he didn't care all he knew was her all he felt was her body pressed against him. Ramming into her harder and faster Jon didn't lighten up until he could feel her walls start to tighten around him.

Daenerys' plump breasts were pressed hard against Jon's chest. Jon loved the way they felt against his skin with each thrust it drove him mad with desire. Foreheads pressed together their breaths mingling, he kissed her lips passionately pumping faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jon!" Daenerys came with a keening cry her head thrown back in delight.

Jon sucked down on her neck as he thrusted himself a couple more times before he finally came with a shout.

"Oh fuck! Daenerys!"

They were both quiet as the clinging to each other their bodies trembling against each other trying to catch their breaths. Looking up at one another Daenerys gently brushed the sweaty hair out off Jon forehead.

"Will I ever get tired of you?" She asked running her fingers through his hair, sighing Jon held her tight he looked at her a smile on his face.

"Are you worn out already?" He teased.

Giggling Daenerys shook her head "No"

Giving her a quick peck on the lips Jon laid them both down on the bed as he hovered over her body. Looking up at him her eyes filled with love and lust as she smiled up at him.

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet" His voice deep and full of promise as he leaned down to kiss her preparing for round two.

 


End file.
